A Chuva das Almas
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um dia de chuva, pode trazer lembranças, alegrias e dores que estavam adormecidas ou perdidas nas folhas de um diário.


**Escritora: **Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

**Data:** 16 – 01 – 2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic não pertencem a mim, mas sim a 1013 Production, ao Chris Carter, a 20th Century Fox e seus respectivos interpretes. Essa fanfic não é escrita a fins lucrativos, mas apenas para divertir essa maravilhosa legião de fãs.

**Classificação:** Shipper, Scully Angust. Pós-requiem.

**Spoilers: **Vagamente o All Things (Todas as coisas), Requiem, Within e Without.

**Sinopse:** Um dia de chuva, pode trazer lembranças, alegrias e dores que estavam adormecidas ou perdidas nas folhas de um diário.

**Nota da Autora: **Gente essa fic ficou super down, espero que gostem, ficou muito descritiva,mas foi feita de coração. Essa fic ia ficar no fundo dos meus anseios, mas um feedback fez com que eles se libertassem. A poesia do inicio da fic ela não tem titulo, é de uma autora secreta e ela foi escrita especialmente para essa fic.

**Agradecimentos:** _Gostaria de agradecer aos meus amigos, a minha família, a todos que lêem as minhas fics, aos que vão ler essa, a Dana Scully que me mandou o feedback, obrigada pelos elogios, a Jedi que sempre manda e-mails, a Camila minha mana do coração, a todos aqueles que aturaram a minha tensão pré-resultado do vestibular. Agora eu passei, relaxem, tão cedo me verão estressada. Um agradecimento especial ao Alfredo que eu amo muito e que aturou meus ataques de estresse, eu te amo muito e você é muito importante para mim. Beijos a todos! Muito obrigada por ler! Bye!_

**A Chuva das Almas**

_A chuva que molha lá fora,_

_Molha a alma aqui dentro,_

_Trás sentimento que fora embora,_

_Carregados daqui de dentro._

_Espalhando-se pelo mundo,_

_Ao sabor do vento,_

_Levando tudo do fundo,_

_Até o ultimo argumento._

_Limpando as tristezas deixadas,_

_Curando as feridas marcadas,_

_Dando força ao coração ferido._

_Ajudando quem já estava desenganado,_

_Mostrando que o mundo está do lado, _

_Esperando que tudo seja esquecido._

A chuva caia fina e triste sobre Washington, lavando os monumentos que guardam a história e enaltecem seus heróis, lavando os seus prédios onde as decisões que afetam o mundo ou pequenas comunidades são tomadas. Mas essa chuva molhava a alma daqueles que carregavam tristezas, anseios e dores que dificilmente cicatrizavam. Não era diferente com a mulher ruiva que agora sem a proteção da sua roupa formal e sua seriedade imutável, observava a chuva deslizar silenciosa diante da janela do seu apartamento, este que tinha sua organização e posição impecável iluminado apenas pela lareira e algumas velas que estavam acesas.

A solidão daquele apartamento que tantas vezes fora reconfortante, tinha sido seu tormento recentemente, seus olhos estavam cansados, tristes, eles eram o reflexo de suas noites mau dormidas, pois uma boa, longa e duradoura noite de sono tinha se tornado coisa do passado para ela. Os monstros do passados, os sentimentos latentes e as lembranças não deixavam ela dormir. A vários meses atrás ela tinha deixado de ser a mesma.

Naquela noite a sua única companheira de um desabafo silencioso era a sua xícara de café, está também tem se tornado fiel amiga inseparável, seu diário guardava as lembranças e imagens que aqueles olhos azuis presenciaram, os toques de noites amorosas que sua pele alva sentiu, as carias que seus cabelos cor de fogo tiveram, a saudade que nunca abandonou sua mente indiscutivelmente inteligente.

Ela deixa a xícara repousar sobre a mesa e abre o diário, este estava escrito nessa pagina com letras tremulas. Ela começa a lê-lo.

"_Eu não sei como e por onde iniciar, mas apenas entendo o quanto estou feliz, o quanto é tão grande a projeção dessa felicidade, temo perde-la, sei que não é correto viver esses sentimentos, pois temos que viver apenas para o trabalho, mas não é isso que eu quero. Quero viver tudo que está entre nós."_

_Um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e iluminados olhos verdes e sorriso, se aproxima e a abraça por trás fechando o diário. E ele fala bem próximo do ouvido dela:_

_Ei! São quase 3 horas da madrugada, não acha melhor descansar? Amanhã tem trabalho. – Fala carinhosamente._

_Eu sei, mas é que eu tinha que fazer essas anotações. – Fala guardando o diário._

_Pelo menos não me sentirei culpado achando que as olheiras são culpa minha. – Ele sorri._

_Pelo menos dessa vez, não. – Ela sorri._

_Que bom. Vamos._

_Ele levanta-se e pega na mão dela e a leva para o quarto, onde ela deita-se e ele a embrulha e dando depois a volta na cama, deitando do outro lado, entrando embaixo das cobertas e abraçando a mulher. _

_Durma bem Mulder. – Fala carinhosa._

_Durma bem Scully. – Fala ela carinhosa._

_Ele entra no carro mal humorado. E fala:_

_Como ele acha que posso fazer meu serviço no escritório? Só o que faltava. _

_Calma Mulder, não fique assim. Vai acabar dando tudo certo. – Fala ela calmamente, e ela completa. – Como sempre acaba dando no final._

_Ela olha ela, encarando-a e fala:_

_Promete que não me deixa pirar._

_Prometo, só não posso deixar você me enlouquecer antes. – Ela sorri e segura a mão dele e ele coloca a outra mão sobre a dela._

_Ele estava parado diante da geladeira e ela entra na cozinha suja do apartamento dele, ele se assusta e fala:_

_Desculpa se te acordei._

_Não me acordou. – Ela fala séria._

_Dormiu bem. Consegui descansar? – Pergunta preocupada._

_O suficiente. Eu só vim me despedir. Eu já vou. – Fala ela sem graça._

_Você acha prudente ir? – Pergunta preocupado._

_Eu posso ir. – Fala ela séria._

_Acho melhor ficar. – Ela aproxima-se e segura a mão dela preocupado. – Fique. Pois se sair agora eu ficarei preocupado. Pois sair sozinha a essa hora pode ser perigoso. _

_É pode ser. – Fala ela encarando ele._

_Ele ficam em silencio e um fita o outro, eles estavam calados, seus rostos começam a se aproximar, cada vez mais, de forma lenta e gradual, até que o beijo acontece de forma cálida e calma. Era um beijo carinhoso, sem pressa, apenas havia a troca de carinho ali. Eles se afastam e se fitam e um sorriso surge no rosto dela tendo como resposta um sorriso dele, um sorriso que misturava alivio e carinho._

_Ela olhava estupefata para o médico enquanto ele explicava tudo, ela não conseguia crer, quando ele lhe dizia aquelas frases que naquele momento eram mais magicas do que imaginava, tudo parecia uma enorme brincadeira do destino, uma enorme peça que lhe foi pregada, mas tudo era a realidade que se despontava diante dela, o médico lhe dizia:_

_Senhorita Scully, a senhora sabe que responsabilidades isso implica? Carregar uma criança exige cuidado redobrado, terá que Ter mais atenção e precaução no seu trabalho, este que é muito arriscado, agora você tem uma nova obrigação que é cuidar dessa criança, comece esse oficio desde já tomando alguns complexos de vitaminas, mas essa criança exige responsabilidade e carinho, isso sei que senhorita tem e terá de sobra para conduzir essa gravides de forma favorável. E assim eu espero. _

_Vemos a expressão estupefata de Scully diante da lápide onde se lia abaixo do nome Samantha Mulder, havia lá _**"Fox William Mulder ****1961 ****2000"**. _Aquilo para ela eqüivalia a um tapa sem luvas. Era algo inacreditável, agora que ela a conseguia o que mais desejava, perdia o que mais amava, Doggett aproxima dela e pergunta:_

_Você está bem?_

_Pediremos a exumação, ele só pode ser dado como morto com um exame completo dele, arcadas dentarias, teste de carbono, DNA, o que pudermos ter de provas de que é o agente Mulder que está ai nós não suspenderemos as buscas. – Fala ela com a voz lacônica. _

_Não é melhor pararmos, temos a prova diante de nós. – Fala ele sério._

_Não temos, eu prefiro confirmar, uma lapide não é tudo. – Ela fala no mesmo tom lacônico e se afasta da lápide andando rumo ao carro._

Seus olhos se abrem e uma lagrima desce silenciosa, ela deixa a mão repousar sobre o ventre. Ela coloca o diário sobre a escrivaninha que havia diante dela e continua a observar a chuva a cair sobre as cidade e suas dores. Ela levanta-se e vai até a cozinha servir-se de outra xícara de chá. Agora pode se ver seu diário e com um pequeno texto escrito que dizia.

"_Crer que você se foi, é mais difícil do que crer em tudo que você acreditava. Mas eu ainda estou aqui forte a sua espera. Pois temos vários assuntos e varias coisas inacabadas. Coisas que eu nunca te disse, que eram o básico e eu nunca pronunciei."_

**Fim**


End file.
